Save me from darkness
by kats-chan93
Summary: sasusaku naruhina nejiten shikaino El solo vive para la venganza y esta en las oscuridad ¿podra Sakura sacarlo de esas tinieblas y demostrarleque solo ella lo ama? pesimo summary, pero es que ando sin inspiracion hasta para esto
1. Chapter 1

"**Save me from darkness"**

Buenu aquí les traigo un fic sasusaku (el cual has sido tipeado por mi amiga Grace xD) Es mi primer fic así que no me desanimen! El título lo entenderán a medida que avance el fic

**Parejas:sasu/saku, naru/hina, neji/ten, shika/ino**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. Solo utilizo los personajes y los manipulo como yo quiero.

**Como leer este fic:**

Narración normal…narradora omnipresente y omnisapiente, o sea, yo

_**Flashback**_ (si es que hay uno)

-Dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+** (cambio de escena)

**CAPITULO I**

Sakura corría. Se repetía, lo único que se repetía era Sasuke-kun, "tengo que salvar a Sasuke-kun". No oía las voces de Naruto de lejos que la llamaba diciendo que la esperase. Desde pequeña había dependido de los demás. Pero ya no más. Esta vez ella lo salvaría. Salvarlo de ese odio que ella sabia que lo estaba consumiendo. Si era posible…Lo ayudaría a matar a Itachi

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando…¿llorando porque? El simple recuerdo la entristecía, sobre todo ese "Arigato" que le dijo Sasuke antes de irse …No puedo detenerlo…Pero esta vez , se jugaría el todo por el todo , debía ser fuerte y dejar a atrás la niña pija, quejica y llorona que había sido…

De pronto Sakura se detuvo. Escucho la voz de Kakashi que dijo "Llegamos" como desde otra galaxia. Estaban frente a la guarida de Orochimaru, Sakura estaba decidida, su objetivo….No se echaría para atrás…

-Ne, Sakura si que se ve decidida dattebayo!- le dijo a su sensei el hiperactivo rubio.

-Naruto…-empezó Kakashi, pero se detuvo. Sabia que el nunca entendería lo que Sakura sentía…Después de todo aun no entendía lo que era amar a alguien "_Ni siquiera sabe lo que Hinata siente por él y eso se le nota a kilómetros…Si que nos salió un poco tonto el chico…"_ pensaba Kakashi con una gotita!

-Bueno ¿van a entrar o no?- Sakura estaba empezando a perder la paciencia…cada minuto que perdian hablando era para ella millones de años sin Sasuke.

Entraron. Las mismas paredes, los laberintos, las antorchas,…Sakura recordaba cada cosa por cada misión fallida en ir y atrapar a Orochimaru y traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Estuvieron buen rato…corriendo, siempre corriendo…Fue entonces cuando al abrir una puerta, Sakura se quedó muda y sus ojos verdes jade parecían perdidos en algún lugar…Sasuke estaba parado, y a sus pies, los cuerpos inertes de Orochimaru y Kabuto.

Sasuke los había matado…Orochimaru no pudo ni transferirse al cuerpo mas cercano (el de Kabuto).

Sakura sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sasuke tenía las marcas del sello maldito. Se sentía caer en un gran abismo sin fondo. Otra vez esos malditos recuerdos, sobre todo los de los exámenes chunnin

-Sa…Sa-su-ke…- fue lo único que Sakura atinó a decir antes de que todo se desvaneciese. El mundo se torno borroso y sintió que iba cayendo poco a poco, inconciente…

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó Naruto y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kakashi la atrapó en sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo.

Sasuke miró la escena… en un instante sintió el deseo de ir y abrazarla…había pasado tanto tiempo…sacarla de los brazos de su ex-sensei…su querida flor de cerezo.

"_Pero en que rayos estoy pensando…yo solo vivo por y para la venganza…matar a estos bastardos solo fue el primer paso, no puedo pensar en estas tonterías del amor"_ pensó Sasuke

Kakashi era el más preocupado. El sabia bien lo que sentía perder a un ser querido. Mientras miraba a Naruto solo dar vueltas y gritar (n/a: tarado D), dejó a Sakura delicadamente en el suelo.

Estaba listo para una "pequeña charla" con Sasuke.

-No tengo tiempo para tus sermones, Kakashi-dijo Sasuke con su habitual tono frió.

-Es hora de que madures, Sasuke…sigues luchando por un ideal vació, la venganza no te servirá de nada- dijo Kakashi a modo de respuesta.

-Hmph-fue la única respuesta de Sasuke mientras le daba la espalda, y desaprecia con una pequeña ráfaga.

"_Sigue huyendo Sasuke…depuse de todo… ¿Qué harás después de tu venganza? No te traerá ninguna alegría matar a tu hermano mayor"_ Kakashi pateó el cuerpo inerte de Orochimaru. Sin duda, ya no había nada que hacer.

**Notas de la autora**: ¬¬ Bueno, este es mi primer sasu/saku…quería hacer yaoi para variar pero la inspiración llegó a esta pareja (rayos…) (para suerte de varios)

Dejad reviews, cartas bomba, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS… Y toso eso, no me desanimen, onegai!

Kats: yaoi TT.TT

Kakashi: Nunca paras con eso cierto?

Kats: es que se supone que haria un cuarteto!!

Kakashi: que tu…que?!

Kats ups….matta ne !!


	2. Chapter 2

"**Save me from darkness"**

Capitulo 1… demasiado romántico para mi gusto y un poco sin sentido xD, que se puede hacer . Tenia planeado cada cierto tiempo hacer un capitulo random, pero eso es decisión de los lectores. Recuerden que este es mi primer fic, por favor sean buenos OK? òô

**Parejas:sasu/saku, naru/hina, neji/ten, shika/ino**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. Solo utilizo los personajes y los manipulo como yo quiero.

**Como leer este fic:**

Narración normal…narradora omnipresente y omnisapiente, o sea, yo

_**Flashback**_ (si es que hay uno)

-Dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+** (cambio de escena)

Ahora sin más preámbulos, el capitulo dos

Sakura despertó… aún sentía (o le parecía sentir) un ligero olor a sangre en el aire…Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. Sintió que la invadía una gran cólera y lo único que quería era desahogarse, romper todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Había fallado (una vez más). Se sentía un fracaso (N/A:¿problemas con la autoestima, eh Sakura? XD). La ira dejó paso a la nostalgia cuando Naruto y Kakashi entraron y le dijeron que fracasaron al tratar de convencer a Sasuke después de esa "impresión" que tuvo.

-¡Sakura-chan, ya despertaste!- gritó muy feliz el rubio.

-Silencio, Naruto. Recuerda que esto es un hospital y está prohibido gritar- le reprochó Kakashi.

-¡No te preocupes, Sakura-chan¡Te prometo que traeremos a Sasuke no baka para la próxima, dattebayo!- Naruto seguía gritando sin hacer caso a los reproches de Kakashi.

-No- respondió con firmeza Sakura

-¿Nani?- un sorprendido Naruto había puesto los ojos como platos ante la respuesta de Sakura.

-Él…sólo piensa en su venganza…no quiere ayuda…ya no vale la pena ayudarlo…está sumido en tinieblas…a menos que él venga a nosotros por su propia voluntad, olvide el odio y la venganza, y trate de vivir el presente, será mejor…si, será mejor olvidarnos de Sasuke y de traerlo de vuelta- Sakura mas bien se lo decía a ella misma que a los presentes en la habitación.

-…- Kakashi miraba a su alumna, preocupado por su salud mental. _"Ya dice incoherencias"_

-¿Eh? Sabes, Sakura-chan, no entiendo lo que has dicho…Será mejor que en cuanto te recuperes vayamos a entrenar- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna pícara.

-¡NARUTO!- Sakura ya estaba a punto de mandar a volar a Naruto, pero para suerte de él, Hinata entró a la habitación.

-Sakura…ve-veo que te encuentras me-mejor-

-Ahhh…Hola, Hinata, gracias por venir a visitarme- _"Naruto debe agradecer a Hinata, porque gracias a ella no lo he matado"._

-¡HINATA-CHAN, DOMO ARIGATO!- gritó Naruto abrazándose a Hinata.

-Na…Naruto-kun…- Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate

-Ne, gracias a ti, Sakura-chan no me golpeó. Eres mi salvadora.- le susurró Naruto a Hinata en el oído (lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más)

Kakashi observaba divertido la escena: Sakura con una rabia contenida por no poder golpear a Naruto, Naruto, que al advertir esto, se había escondido detrás de Hinata y Hinata más roja que…bueno no creo que había nada más rojo que su cara en esos momentos. _"Je… si hubiera un poco mas de otra cosa, esto sería una nueva versión de Icha Icha Violence" _(N/A¿a que no adivinan que es esa "otra cosa"? XD Kakashi pervertido).

-Bueno, Naruto, ya es hora de irnos y dejar a Sakura descansar- dijo Kakashi volviendo a la realidad, después de haber estado perdido en su mundo de fantasías hentai.

-No, Kakashi-sensei, ya me siento bien- Al oír estas palabras de Sakura, a Naruto le dio un escalofrío…Ahora se las vería con ella a la hora de entrenar…

-Sakura, si deseas, te puedo acompañar a tu ca-casa…- Hinata ofreció amablemente a la pelirosa.

-Espera, eso me recuerda que tenemos que ir a casa de Ino-puerca para la pijamada- recordó Sakura pensativa.

-Hai, Sakura, espero que eso te suba los ánimos- Sakura la miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso ella también sabía lo ocurrido en la misión?

-Bue-bueno, digo…pues te veías un poco pero-preocupada- dijo Hinata sonrojada y algo nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos. Ella sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero no quería que Sakura se enterase.

Sakura le sonrió. Después de todo¿dónde iba a encontrar amigas como ella?

-¿Quién más irá?- preguntó Sakura ya más calmada. Naruto, al ver esto, salio de su escondite personalizado (entiéndase por Hinata)

-Bueno, irán TenTen y Temari-

-Bien, será divertido- Sakura suspiró. Ese era el primer paso. Tratar de pasarla bien y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+**

Sasuke jadeaba en el suelo. Sentía que no podía levantarse. Escuchó unas pisadas y un pie posó con fuerza su cabeza.

-Tonto hermano menor… han pasado más de dos años y tu odio no es lo suficientemente grande…eso es decepcionante (N/A: OwO eso rimó! XD), esperaba un poco más de ti, Sasuke-

"_No, no puedo rendirme.. por mi clan…no me rendiré…¡NO PERDERÉ ANTE TI, ITACHI!" _Sasuke se lo decía a sí mismo mientras luchaba por levantarse, pero el pie de Itachi se lo impedía y lo hacía caer de nuevo al suelo.

-Hmph, no sólo eres débil de fuerza, sino que también tu mente es débil, Sasuke. No eres rival para mí… Recuerda: cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, búscame. Por el momento no me interesas- dijo Itachi mientras lo tomaba por el cuello, ahorcándolo. Sasuke lo miró con odio. Gran error. Para Itachi, esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para usar el magenkyou sharingan. La mente de Sasuke quedó sumida en tinieblas, en el Tsukuyomi, mundo donde Itachi era amo y señor y controlaba todo a su antojo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Notas de la autora:** Si, si, muchos dirán: "¿Después de todo el drama y sufrimiento por el que pasó Sakura, una pijamada¡¿UNA PIJAMADA?!". Si, es que necesitaba darle un pequeño descanso mental a la pobre. A mi personalmente me gustó la parte en la que Naruto abraza a Hinata y después le habla al oído. Necesitaba poner un poco de naru/hina o si no, nunca llegaba…

Kats: Dejen reviews onegai!!

Kakashi: Solo vives de los review no? ¬¬

Kats: Es que eso demuestra que les gusta mi historia… Pero, rayos, me llegó la inspiración con el sasu/saku, yo queria hacer un ita/sasu

Kakashi: demente ¬¬

Kats: Para mi eso es normal

Reviews, que aunque sea digan "hola me gusta tu fic" u "hola escribes lindo, continúalo" , cartas bombas, criticas, criticas constructivas, todo aceptado.

matta ne!!!


End file.
